Certain active substances for use in cosmetics, including in care products, can be presented to the user in the form of thin sheets, e.g. for being impregnated with a liquid or dissolved in a liquid.
Packaging such sheets in a conventional box with a cover that can be raised or removed, is not very satisfactory.
The sheets are very light in weight and run the risk of escaping from the box when the cover is opened.
There is also a risk that a user seeking to take hold of a sheet in the box will also touch other sheets, which can give rise to problems of hygiene.
It can also be difficult to take hold of only one sheet at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,162 describes a dispenser of chewing gum sticks, the dispenser including a feed plate enabling sticks to be extracted one by one. The stack of sticks rests continuously on the plate, and a spring is provided on a cover to push the stack down against the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,882 describes another chewing gum stick dispenser including a slider enabling the top stick on a stack to be pushed through a slot.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,666,095, 6,230,879, and 6,578,732, British patent application GB 2 358 627, and Swiss patent CH 461 025 describe dispensers that are fairly similar.
European patent application EP 0 319 046 describes a business card dispenser that operates in similar manner.
Those known dispensers are not adapted to thin sheets, and they are also relatively complex.
US application 2003/0106900 describes a dispenser of sheets of a product, comprising a top part movable relative to a bottom part containing stacked sheets. The top part comprises a deformable portion on which the user may press during the movement of the top part, to entrain a sheet toward the exit.
The deformable portion may come in contact with the stack of sheets whichever is the position of the top part relative to the bottom part.